The objectives of this program are to supply NIAID with aseptically harvested armadillo tissues infected with mycobacterium leprae on a continuing basis. Armadillos will be inoculated with M laprae from human or armadillo material up to the third passage at timely intervals during the program to allow for continuous aseptic harvests of infected tissues. Fresh or frozen tissues will be supplied to other research groups as specified by the Program Officer. Generally, tissues containing 10(9) AFB per gm. or greater will be supplied unless specified. Tissues after harvest will be sterility tested, viability tested, and stored in sterile vials at - 70C until time of shipment. Approximately 100 inoculated animals will be maintained in colony at all times with additional animals in quarantine awaiting inoculation, thus ensuring a continuous steady supply of inoculated animals.